


number 1.

by orphan_account



Series: 7 ways to say I Love You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Honestly I love these two, Humor, Mostly Fluff, Sort Of, ki ll me, oh my go d, oof, there're s o c ute, written by S, you'll need the dentist after this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe the first time he ever fully came to this conclusion, if you didn’t count the awkward middle school team bump-ins, and the way he decidedly called everyone by an insult (i.e. ‘dumbass’, or was that just for Hinata?)  was when Kageyama supposedly invited him out on a date.This would’ve been nice, maybe, if Hinata had known of the intentions beforehand.





	number 1.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi meet my gay children

1\. 

**yamayama-kun >:3**  
_[ meet me at the station for lucnh tomorrow and you can sleepover ]_

One thing that never failed to baffle Hinata was how naïve Kageyama could be with life, and general sense, and also (but mainly) relationships. And maybe the first time he ever fully came to this conclusion, if you didn’t count the awkward middle school team bump-ins, and the way he decidedly called everyone by an insult (i.e. ‘dumbass’, or was that just for Hinata?) was when Kageyama supposedly invited him out on a date. This would’ve been nice, maybe, if Hinata had known of the intentions beforehand. Or, maybe, if Kageyama had informed him in his text message (all lowercase and no punctuation, but it wasn’t as if Hinata was any better) that he was planning to confess his undying love and play with Hinata’s hair he found atrociously soft and fluster through his words with pink stained cheeks. And so, as it happens, Hinata’s first date was one he hadn’t even known of.

Kageyama looked good, he decided when they met at the train station. He glanced down doubtfully at his own shirt, too big for him, and flicked at the small stain, nose scrunched up, wondering if he should’ve worn something nicer. Feeling the impatient gaze upon him, he finally decided his stained grey shirt would have to do for now and he definitely preferred Kageyama in a red chequered shirt than in volleyball uniform, though blue would work too, maybe. He wasn’t afraid to voice this opinion. 

Kageyama looked at him, cheeks flaring the same shade of his shirt and ducked his head, grabbing Hinata’s wrist. ‘Shut up, dumbass,’ he retorted, dragging the smaller boy, and then moments later when they were off the platform, ‘not that I care what you think anyway.’

‘Lucnh’ turned out to be ramen and pork buns at a small booth down the street, which suited Hinata just fine. They ate in compatible silence, though once or twice he did catch the setter glancing at him when he thought Hinata wasn’t looking. And when they finished their meal, he insisted on paying for both of them and pushed his arm away with a dark dusting of pink on his cheeks, insisting that Hinata owed him. _For what,_ Hinata had almost asked, but kept to assuming it was a deal they had made in one of their silly competitions- who can run to practice the fastest or who got higher on their English Literacy quiz, the list went on. 

And come to think of it, Kageyama had been almost avoiding those lately, refusing to race him and/or engage in their usual banters no matter how desperately Hinata attempted to pick fights. 

His eyes blinked and he opened his mouth as Kageyama lead him out the door.

‘Kageyama, are you okay?’ He had asked, and the boy looked at him rather exasperated and told him he was fine (but Hinata was not convinced).

‘What are we gonna do?’ Hinata asked as his rolled onto his back on Kageyama’s couch after video games and more video games and dinner, closing his eyes, limbs sprawled out about him. Kageyama paused and leant down to pull on the spiker’s shirt, covering the peek of skin he had exposed before, flushing pink with a shake of his head.

‘Kageyama?’ Hinata asked again, opening his eyes and following him curiously. 

‘Were going to watch a movie,’ He replied as a matter-of-factly, stiffly opening a packet of cheesy salsa crisps. Cheese powder burst into the air and settled on his face. Hinata snorted. And raised his cell phone to take a picture. 

The sound of the shutter clapped through the air and then Kageyama dropped the chips and _lunged._

‘NO!’ was his only warning, and Hinata shrieked as the both fell onto mat, squirming on the floor and fighting for the cell phone. _‘HINATA!’_

The shorter boy in question let out a pant, smashing his finger into the off button. 

_‘DELETE IT!’_

They rolled onto the packet of chips, gasping as the sound of crisps being crushed filled the living room. Cheese powder flew into the air. Kageyama almost screamed. They rolled on it again. This time he did scream. 

_‘Boys!’_ came his mother’s call form the other room, and Kageyama let go of his arm. Hinata reluctantly sat up, crescent white marks from Kageyama’s fingers still visible from on his skin. He shook his arm, wincing.

‘Sorry,’ whispered Kageyama, and Hinata looked down to realise he was sitting across his stomach, legs straddling each side of his hip. Up close, actually, Kageyama had really long eyelashes. And really nice eyes. And really smooth skin. And cheese powder in his ha-

He scrambled off, foot crunching onto the packet of chips.

Kageyama sat up and shook his head. Cheese powder flew into the air, like a shampoo commercial. hint watched it, amused.

‘Why won’t you just delete it? _Delete it,’_ Kageyama hissed at him, face flushed, and Hinata shrugged.

‘What movie are we watching?’

And when the start menu of Alien vs Predator rolled onto the screen, Hinata blinked. ‘Why are we watching this?’

Kageyama ignored him and pressed the remote, settling on the selection to ‘play movie’.

‘Kageyama?’

‘-awatoldmeto’ Kageyama finally mumbled.

 _‘Pardon?’_ Hinata stared. ‘Because I swear you just said that Oi-’

‘Oikawa told me to!’

 _‘You took movie advice from Oikawa?!?’_ Kageyama buried his head in his knees, face burning.

‘itwasn’tjustmovieadvice’

Hinata stared at him, dumbfounded. ‘don' tell me there's more’

_‘mmf,’_ was all that could be heard from the pile of limbs next to him. 

Hinata almost choked. ‘Did he tell you to wear a chequered shirt?’

Kageyama’s head did something that vaguely resembled a nod.

‘Well,’ Hinata said, finally. ‘he must be doing something right.’

Kageyama buried deeper into his knees. And moaned. ‘it-was-just-because-when-i-asked-he-told-me-he-and-iwaizumi-always-watched-dorky-alien-movies-on-their-dates-and-i-don’t-kno-’

‘But Kageyama, those are for dates for a reas-’ He paused, suddenly struck with disbelief. The realisation hit him like a wrecking ball. ‘Kageyama, is this a date?’ 

Kageyama groaned even harder. And Hinata gently wrapped his arms around him, finally finding the words to speak.

‘You could’ve told me it was a date, you know.’

‘what if you hadn-‘

‘I would’ve said yes,’ he said fiercely, and he felt Kageyama’s blush from under his arms. 

‘sorry i fucked everything up.’

‘you didn’t fuck anything up,’ Hinata said firmly. And then, ‘But you can fuck me up if you want to.’

Kageyama let go of his legs just to throw a pillow at him, face bright red and groaning. ‘Oikawa said I shouldn’t mention sex until the second date,’ He informed to the smaller boy, face hot.

Hinata shrugged. ‘Oikawa is and was wrong about everything except for the shirt.’

Kageyama groaned, and Hinata thought through the light of the still flashing TV screen displaying some alien movie that Kageyama looked beautiful. And also that he was really really dumb to not realise he loved his setter sooner. 

‘Kageyama,’ he suddenly whispered, on his hands and feet, crawling towards him on the couch. He didn’t give it a second thought. Kageyama blinked and flared bright red. 

‘I have three words for you.’ he paused, and closed his eyes. ‘And eight letters too.’ Hinata swore he could hear Kageyama’s heart start pounding louder and louder. Kageyama swore his heart almost burst through his chest like cheese powder. 

‘Kageyama,’ he whispered, sounds slurring, breath hot on his setter’s neck. 

‘Kageyama,’ The setter’s skin prickled and he flared a sudden red, face hot.

‘Kageyama, _toss to me.’_

The look of utter disbelief on his face was most definitely worth the punch and the scream of _‘dumbass!’_ and the yelling from his mother to go to bed, one hour early.

It was worth it, Hinata decided as they pulled out their futons. 

He was worth it.

 

**B O N U S**

 

Hinata decided when he woke up that next morning that waking up in your setter’s arms with his fingers unconsciously stroking your hair was the best way to wake up. He was sure that Kuroo or Iwa could agree. And just to spite Kenma, he turned on his phone and entered his password to take a quick picture. What he opened his phone to, however, was a blurry photo of the boy behind him, face just turning into something that resembled shock or disbelief, eyes wide and jaw open and cheeks all pink except for the dusting of cheese powder coating his face. 

‘Delete it!’ he remembers Kageyama hissing a him the night before.

Hinata smiled as he set it as his wallpaper.

_Why won’t you delete it?_

‘Because it’s cute’ he whispered at the memory, and Kageyama stirred from behind him. ‘You’re cute, Kageyama,’ He softly kissed the arm around his chest and felt the smooth skin burn under his touch.

Also, maybe it had to do with the contrast of orange against black hair. 

‘Shut up dumbass,’ he mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. He lazily dragged his arm out to slap the smaller boy on his cheek, hand hitting a foil bag.

‘No,’ Hinata whispered back as the last of the cheese powder flitted into the air, sunlight streaming through the windows. The TV was still on, flickering in the morning light. His neck tickled from Kageyama’s soft breathing. The sky was so so blue, and Kageyama smelt like vanilla. Hinata turned to look at him. ‘Kageyama,’ Cheese powder settled on his dark hair like snow.

‘toss to m- I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> i don't actually like this I just dislike seeing it sit in my folders even more
> 
> g od I really hope i finish this series
> 
> be nice in the comments and leave kudos if it was at least mediocre:') and comment any pairings you would love to see and any ideas or headcannons <3
> 
> thank you for reading!!1!


End file.
